Lost:第4季完整系列
Lost: The Complete Fourth Season -- The Expanded Experience is the fourth box set compilation of Lost episodes, featuring all 14 hours of the show produced as part the fourth season, as well as a number of special features. It was released on October 20, 2008 in the UK and Ireland (region 2), October 28, 2008 in Australia (region 4) and December 9, 2008 in the United States (region 1). Press release information [http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Lost-Season-4/9460 Disney Press Release: April 25, 2008] BURBANK, Calif., April 25, 2008 - From the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital to a mysterious South Sea island, life altering changes are everywhere in the latest seasons of two of television's top-rated dramas, available to own when Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Fourth Season - Expanded and Lost: The Complete Fourth Season - The Expanded Experience come to DVD and Blu-ray Disc from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Along with every intriguing episode from each show's dramatic fourth season, these multi-disc sets come packed with memorable bonus features that will take fans even deeper into these "must watch" shows. Each ABC series comes to DVD and Blu-ray Disc just in time for fans to catch up on their favorite episodes before the new season begins. Lost: The Complete Fourth Season - The Expanded Experience Some of the Island's darkest secrets are revealed in the mind-blowing Lost: The Complete Fourth Season - The Expanded Experience, a five-disc compilation of all 14 one-hour episodes coming to DVD and Blu-ray Disc on December 9, 2008. With mesmerizing bonus features unavailable anywhere else, Lost: The Complete Fourth Season - The Expanded Experience teems with the kind of astounding discoveries and staggering events that have made Lost television's most compelling adventure. More than three months after their fateful crash, the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 learn the only thing more dangerous than the Island might be the people who have come to save them from it. Every twist and turn, and all the secrets and clues of the boldest show on network television come together in one place, taking fans deeper than ever into the mysteries at its heart. Shocking revelations and subtle clues about The Oceanic 6, The Others, the Black Rock, the Dharma Initiative and much more make Season Four a must own DVD and Blu-ray for any fan. Disc breakdown Disc 1 * **Audio commentary with Evangeline Lilly and Jorge Garcia * * **Lost in 8:15 Disc 2 * * **Audio commentary with Mark Goldman, Damon Lindelof, and Carlton Cuse * * **Audio commentary with Stephen Semel, Daniel Dae Kim, and Yunjin Kim Disc 3 * * * * Disc 4 * * **Audio commentary with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse ***''Note: In Region 4 and 2 territories, "There's No Place Like Home: Parts 2 & 3" is split into two separate episodes. Bonus features Disc 5 *'The Right To Bear Arms' - Check out the guns of LOST, and find out what it's like working with so much firepower. *'The Island Backlot: Lost in Hawaii' - Discover how Hawaii is transformed into the world of LOST. *'Soundtrack Of Survival: Composing For Character, Conflict & The Crash' - Experience the first-ever live performance of the score by The Honolulu Symphony Pops. *'LOST on Location' - Go behind-the scenes with the cast and crew. *'Deleted Scenes' *'LOST Bloopers' Disc 6 *'Course of the Future: The Definitive Flash-Forwards' *'The Freighter Folk' - A look at the new faces from the freighter. *'The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies' - Controversial underground documentary questioning the survivors of Oceanic 815. *'Offshore Shoot' - Building and shooting on the freighter set. *'Lost: Missing Pieces' http://darkufo.blogspot.com/2008/09/dvd-disc-6-bonus-features.html (included but not listed on sleeve for region 2) Blu-ray Disc exclusive features *'More From The Symphony': **'The Others Theme (Uncut) **'Messages in a Bottle''' - Terry O'Quinn reads messages from a bottle. **'Giacchino In Script' - Short feature on the various references to Michael Giacchino in the Lost scripts. *'Course of the Future: The Definitive Interactive Flash-Forwards' - Additional insider information, including script pages and an introduction by the show's executive producers. Easter eggs On discs 3, 5 and 6 of the DVD version, multiple Easter eggs can be accessed by performing actions on the bonus menus, as listed below: Disc 3: * While on the disc 3 main menu, wait for 3 minutes to see the helicopter fly across the screen. Disc 5: * While highlighting "LOST on Location", press left, then up and then select to see Henry Ian Cusick talking about the army scene. * While highlighting "Soundtrack of Survival", press right then down and then select to see a clip about the "sound wagon." * While highlighting "The Island Backlot: Lost in Hawaii", press left, and up and then select to see in set of the Iraq scene. * While highlighting "The Right to Bear Arms", press twice up, and then select to view making of final scene in "Meet Kevin Johnson" * While highlighting "LOST Bloopers", press left twice, then down, and then select to view a blooper from the Jin and Bernard fishing scene. * While highlighting "Deleted Scenes", press down, then left, and then select to view a clip of Jorge Garcia talking about Hurley. * Select "Deleted Scenes" then highlight "Play All" and press right, then up twice and then select to view a clip of camera operator Tommy Lohmann bantering with Michael Emerson. * Select "Deleted Scenes" then highlight "Play All" and press up twice, then left, and then select to view a clip of M.C. Gainey. * Select "LOST on Location" then highlight and press left twice and select to view the alternate endings of Season 4. * Select "LOST on Location" then highlight and press right, then up and then select to view behind the scenes of inside the Tempest. * Select "LOST on Location" then try to press down to highlight but it will jump down to the bottom corner, select it to view behind the scenes of filming in the desert. Disc 6: * After watching "The Freighter Folk," you return to the Disc 6 Main Menu, and the menu background will begin to change every 30 seconds. The initial screen is a close-up picture of the frozen donkey wheel, the second is a desert scene, and the third is a scene of the ocean from the perspective that the viewer was sitting in open water. Each time the screen changes, a sound is played in the background, which is the same sound we hear when Ben moves the island. It's clear then that the viewer is supposed to be seeing things from the perspective of either Ben and/or the Oceanic Six, and we can assume that the desert scene is Tunisia - around the area Ben is teleported after moving the island, and the scene of open water is the island's former location. During either one of these background changes, if you select any of the DVD options, the background for the sub-menus will remain the same as the previous one - for example, if you are viewing the scene of open water and you select "bonus features," the menu background for Bonus Features will remain open water, rather than the initial frozen donkey wheel picture, and the background will stop changing. However, the other Easter Eggs listed below can only be accessed from the menu with the frozen donkey wheel background. After viewing "Offshore Shoot," the menu background will change to open water and the background sound will play, however the background screen will not change. * While highlighting "The Course of the Future: The Definitive Flash-Forwards", press right, then press down and then right again then select it to see Damon Lindelof talking about reincarnation. * While highlighting "The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies", press left, down and left, and then select it to see behind the scenes footage of the press scene in . * While highlighting "The Freighter Folk", press twice left, then up and then select to see Damon Lindelof talking about the force of the island. * While highlighting "Offshore Shoot", press right and then up twice, and then select to see few substitute actors talking about their job in Lost. Blu-ray Disc On discs 4 and 5 of the Blu-ray Disc version, the same Easter eggs can be accessed by performing different actions in the bonus menus. This section lists them all. Disc 3: * While on the disc 3 main menu, wait for 3 minutes to see the helicopter fly across the screen. Disc 4: * While highlighting "Episodes", press left, then up, then left, and then select to see in set of the Iraq scene. * While highlighting "Episodes", press right, then up, then left, and then select to see few substitute actors talking about their job in Lost. * While highlighting "Episodes", press right, then up, then right, and then select to view behind the scenes of filming in the desert. * While highlighting "Features", press left 3 times, and then select to see Henry Ian Cusick talking about the army scene. * While highlighting "Features", press left twice, then down, and then select to view a blooper from the Jin and Bernard fishing scene. * While highlighting "Features", press right twice, then down, then right, and then select to view a clip of M.C. Gainey. * While highlighting "Features", press right twice, then press up twice, and then select it to see Damon Lindelof talking about reincarnation. * While highlighting "Set Up", press left twice, then up, and then select to view making of final scene in "Meet Kevin Johnson" * While highlighting "Set Up", press left twice, then down twice, and then select to view a clip of Jorge Garcia talking about Hurley. * While highlighting "SeasonPlay", press left twice, then up twice, and then select to see a clip about the "sound wagon." * While highlighting "SeasonPlay", press right twice, then down twice, and then select to view behind the scenes of inside the Tempest. Disc 5: * Select "Deleted Scenes", press "Play All" and after all the scenes play, the menu you return to changes from inside The Orchid to the Tunisian desert. * Select "Course of the Future: The Definitive Flash Forwards", after the frozen menu press "X" on the top right and the main menu changes to the disappearing island with violet sky. * While highlighting "Features", press right twice, then up, and then select to view a clip of camera operator Tommy Lohmann bantering with Michael Emerson. * While highlighting "Features", press right 3 times, and then select to see behind the scenes footage of the press scene in . * While highlighting "Set Up", press down, then left, then down, then left, and then select to view the alternate endings of Season 4. * While highlighting "Set Up", press down, then left twice, and then select to see Damon Lindelof talking about the force of the island. Specifications Street Date: December 9, 2008 Feature run-time: 604 minutes Rated: TV-14 DVD Discs: 6 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 (Anamorphic Widescreen) Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1 Languages: English, French SRP: $59.99 U.S., $79.99 Canada Blu-ray Disc Discs: 5 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 Video: 1080p H.264/MPEG-4 AVC Audio: LPCM 5.1 (48kHz/16-bit) Languages: English, French SRP: $96.99 U.S., $109.99 Canada (technical specifications may only apply to feature) Trivia *A physical easter egg is included on the box itself: when the slip jacket is removed, only the Oceanic 6 characters are shown in color on the boxart. *This is the first season finale that has an audio commentary available on the DVD. The episode on the DVD was There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3 (Disc 4). **This is also the first 84-minute audio commentary since the Pilot episode, in Season 1 DVD. **During this audio commentary, Damon Lindelof gives the Lostpedia community a shoutout. *The Press Conference from There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 was replaced by the extended version from the enhanced re-air of the episode, while the original sequence is still shown on Course of the Future: The Definitive Flash Forwards feature, on Disc 6. *A version of the fourth season was also released in Brazil's video rental stations, from April 7 to July 2, 2008. Without any extras, it featured 4 discs with 2 episodes each (The Beginning of the End to Meet Kevin Johnson) and 2 discs with 3 episodes (the last one containing all parts of "There's No Place Like Home").http://tv.globo.com/ENT/Tv/Seriados/Lost/0,,AA1677416-6258,00.html Sales & Revenue Lost: The Complete Fourth Season -- The Expanded Experience was the 45th best selling DVD of 2008, despite having only been on release for 3 weeks through to the end of the year. It was also the second best selling television series, trailing only "The Office" 1 As of Jan 11 2009, it's fifth week of release, the season 4 DVD had sold a combined 977,866 units. This amounted to an estimated $36,171,263 in revenue 2. See also *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) *Lost: Series 2 Part 1 (Region 2) *Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) External links *Season 4 DVD (Region 1 US/Canada) at Amazon.com *Season 4 Blu-ray Disc (Region 1 US/Canada) at Amazon.com *Season 4 DVD (All Regions) at Amazon.co.uk *Season 4 Blu-ray (All Regions) at Amazon.co.uk *Season 4 DVD (Regions 2 & 4) at Ezydvd.com.au en:Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) Category:官方發行的DVD碟和藍光碟